I'm the doctor
by Ellisiv
Summary: This is an AU about the doctor and Clara. Or the doctor and Matt. Matt meets a strange girl calling herself the doctor and she brings him on adventures he will never forget. Rated T because I'm not sure what will happen in future chapters and I'm paranoid sooooooo.
1. I'm the doctor by the way

Matt was an ordinary guy. He had finished university and was now 24 years old. He had moved from the little village Leadworth to London. He had moved away, not because of a fight with his parents or just that he couldn't stand the boringness of it. He had moved because he couldn't stand all of those memories of his friends. His two best friends in the entire world, Amy and Rory, who had passed away in a car accident a few months ago. His thoughts always brought him back to them. The day they got married or the day they shared the news that Amy was pregnant. Or the day their car drove off the slippery road on their way to the hospital for ultrasound.

Matt shook the thought away. His mother had suggested him to go to a therapist. "It might help you." She insisted every time she brought up the subject. "They would have had their baby by now" He thought. They would have had Melody. Amy had ideas of names and two weeks before the accident they settled with Melody if it was a girl and Michael if it was a boy. Amy had decided to learn how to knit because she loved knitwear and she found homemade baby clothes a lot more valuable than something she could just run and buy. She wanted something special for her baby. Rory had been studying for a job as a doctor. His dream job. And Amy had gone further and further with her talent as a writer. They had planned on moving to London as well. So she could become a journalist there and maybe publish a book when the time came. A whole life that would never happen.

"Maybe I do need to go to therapy", He thought later when he was just walking around in the streets and thinking every red head was Amy. That every couple was them. That every guy looking at the centurion costume for Halloween was Rory. It wasn't long until Halloween. He had used to love to just hang out with them on Halloween. They would walk around the streets, gathering candy as if they were children again, or go to a party, or just be together dressed up like whatever had come to their mind. Rory had loved centurions so as a kid, he never dressed up as batman or spiderman or any other superhero like all the other kids, he was a centurion almost every year. It eventually became his nickname "The last centurion". Amy changed the costume every year. It would go from a princess to the scariest creature Matt had ever seen. From a fairy to an alien. Always different, but Amy herself was always the same feisty, fierce and sassy girl as always.

"I defiantly need help", he thought. But how could just talking to some stranger get his mind of his dead friends? How could it get his mind of the people who had always been there for him?

Matt glazed down at his phone to turn off the music he was listening to. Every song he had on his phone, he had been introduced to by Rory or Amy. Or the song just belonged to a special memory. They all made him teary eyed and he did _not_ want to start crying in public. When he turned his eyes back up, he saw a short brunette girl with a strange looking red dress with a belt filled with tools. She was walking quite fast. Towards him. She didn't look at him or anything, she was walking straight forwards and seemed to be in a hurry, and he just happened to be in her direction. She grabbed his arm and turned him around so he was walking the same way as her. She quickly turned her head back as if to see if anybody was behind her. "Don't look back", she said to him "don't look alarmed, just walk with me and make it look like we know each other. I'm the doctor by the way, nice to meet you!"

**AN: so that was the first chapter I really hope you like it. I wasn't too sure what the baby should be called if it was a boy, so I just named it after my half-brother. I wasn't too sure what to name Matt either but his real name is Matt so I settled with that (did that make sense). I could have found a similar name to Clara, so I searched at and looked for a name meaning clear/bright, but I didn't really like them, so Matt it is. Please review and come with suggestions. This fic will probably last a long while since it's basically doctor who, but it's just a little switch in roles between the doctor and Clara. Should I make Matt love baking soufflés so that the ship can still be called whouffe? Tell me what you think, I'll probably not update in a while (unless I get an idea) because I have to update my broadchurch/doctor who fic plus I'm working on some others as well, but I'll try my best!**


	2. Come with me

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked once he and this doctor had gone past yet another street corner and ended up on a slim alley. "Didn't I tell you? I'm sure I did" She answered and wrinkled her dark eyebrows. "Yeah, you told me you were _the doctor_, but what's your name?" He asked. The girl just shrugged. "The doctor. My name is the doctor." She answered "The doctor? How can your name be the doctor? Nobody is called that!" He shouted. She shushed him and looked behind Matts shoulder to make sure nobody had heard and ran towards them. "I'm called the doctor so obviously somebody is called that." Matt gave up. Fine. If she didn't want to say her name he would just roll with it. "Who's following you? Is it some gang of creeps or something?" He asked. The doctor raised her eyebrows "I guess you could say that."

Matt was waiting for her to continue, but it didn't seem like she was planning to. "So?" He asked. She jumped a bit at the sudden break of the silence. "Well, they're kind of… Aliens" She answered. Matt couldn't stay serious and burst out laughing. "It's not funny." She said to her defence. "Aliens? You think aliens are following you? Doctor, I think you might need help." He answered. "It's true!" She insisted. "I don't believe it until I see it." He answered. "Alright then", she said with a crooked smile which revealed a pair of dimples on her creamy skin. Matt hadn't noticed how extremely beautiful she was. She had a pair of wonderful chocolate eyes, beautiful red lips, defined cheekbones and chocolate curls which framed her face.

The doctor led him out of the alley and towards Green Park. Matt followed her behind the trees and in front of him was a deep blue police box. "What's that?" He asked and looked at it suspiciously. She grabbed Matts hand and dragged him in. The inside was definitely not what he had expected. It wasn't the tiniest bit of what he had thought would happen. "Welcome to the TARDIS", She said. Matt looked around. It was massive. "Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space", It was made of metal, it had some strange alien writing on the roof the console shone just barely and the ship just seemed _alive_. He wasn't sure what about it made him think that, but it just felt like more than a ship. "It can travel anywhere in time and space, and yes, it's bigger on the inside", she said and once again revealed her beautiful dimples. "But", he said. Matt wasn't sure how to continue the sentence. He slowly walked backwards and bounced out the doors. He took a good round around the TARDIS, trying to fit all of _that_ into the little box and ran inside again. "That's impossible!" He said. "If it's impossible, how can it be here then?" She asked, "Do you deny the truth that's right in front of you and just call yourself insane?"

Matt had to let it go. "If those things that were following you were alien, shouldn't we do something about it?" "There's no need. They've been living on Earth for hundreds of years, they're no threat to you, it's just me they don't like. I got in a bit trouble. I may or may not have interrupted this ceremony thing. No big deal!" She said. Matt just looked at her. What the hell went through this girls head? "Wait, you said _you_ as in us humans, as in you're not human! Are you an alien too?" He asked. The doctor nodded with a smile. "Is that alright?" She asked "Yeah", he answered at once.

"You busy?" She asked and suddenly looked down at the controllers. "Why?" Matt asked back. "Well, you could, I don't know, come with me. Travel the universe. What do you say?"

**AN: I know this chapter is really short. And I'm also very aware that I'm a bit late at updating but I've been busy. If you have any suggestions on places they can travel then let me know and your wish might come true at some point in the fic ;-b**


End file.
